I Have Two Evil Grandfathers, What About You?
by Karinamoreno2000
Summary: After a date gone wrong Percy soon finds out that he has not one but two evil grandfathers. Though nothing is what it seems. Percy must go to Hogwarts to figure out good from evil. New friends and new foes are made. So who better than his fellow demigods to have his back! After the TBoO and during TOoP. T for swearing
1. 1) Stick-Waving Lunatics

I don't own anything!

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Percy POV:

The sea breeze washed over me as I was sitting on the beach, waiting for my girlfriend Annabeth to come. For the first time since after the Giant War we left Camp borders. Ya, no one wanted to leave the safety of Camp which is understandable, after a Titan and Mother Earth herself try to take over the world it's not surprising if you become a little paranoid. That's putting it mildly though, one kid from Hecate Cabin thought one of the Athena kids were trying to spy on them. So like any normal magic wielding demigod they sent a couple of changed spiders (bus sized demons *shiver*) after the Athena Cabin. Let's just say things did not end well. After a couple knives thrown and a couple of Cabins burned down ( never am I making the mistake of giving Leo coffee again) we came to a sort of peaceful agreement. Anyways were was I, oh ya my first date since the before Giant War outside of Camp.

'Nothing could go wrong' I thought, the Greeks and the Romans are actually getting along together and together we are stronger than ever. The remaining monsters slithered back into their holes and left as alone for the most part, occasionally we get a weak monster who's to dumb to actually pose a real threat. All in all it was peaceful with the occasional feud between Cabins, sometimes the Greeks and Romans team up against other Cabins/Legions. It's a real good team-building exercise, it really helped convince the Romans to stop calling us traitors and using the word Greek as an insult (Clarrisse didn't take every well when Octavian decided to have his head up his ass that day). Things were great and nothing could ruin this peace.

'Things are finally looking up' I thought to myself with a smile. Apparently the fates were bored that day and decided to prove me very, VERY wrong. It all started when a couple of stick-waving maniacs decided to be the ones to ruin my day.

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

You see demigods all naturally have bad luck but mine was straight up, hands down ladies and gentlemen the shitiest of them all. It all started when seven weirdly dressed people appeared out of literally no where. I glanced around and realized that no one seemed to notice their appear out of thin air trick (thank gods for the Mist). They huddled up together and started to whisper and suspiciously glance at me. Immediately I went on guard and clutched Riptide in my pocket, but the real clincher was when they said my name.

'Monsters' I thought. 'Just peachy' you would think that you could have a normal date with your demigod girlfriend but noo you have to throw in some monsters or else that just too normal. Who ever thought normal was overrated they were definitely a dumb as a rock mortal. While I was musing over how much my life sucked, the monster-people made up their minds and were marching over to me. I quickly surveyed my surroundings, and cursed my bad luck. Mortals were everywhere, I would have to lead them away from them. I turned around and sprinted the Hades out of there and raced off towards the deserted docks. Making it in record time (my wood nymph instructor would be so proud) I uncapped Riptide and sized up my opponents. To say the very least they shocked the Holy Hera out of me. The whole lot of them were holding sticks and some of them looked barely 15. One man was severely scarred and had this crazy prosthetic eye that kept moving all over the place, faster than any demigod's eyes I've seen move and that was saying something. He also had a wooden leg, he reminded me of a war veteran which is strange to say the very least, monsters usually pick better forms than that but I guess this one was unlucky.

"Join the club," I muttered. I actually thought of making one, I even made t-shirts and everything but than Annabeth pointed out that I would have to hold meetings and I just can't sit that still for very long without doing anything or else I just conk out. After the Giant War I decided to have the Achilles Curse again so I could always protect the people I love no matter what. A flash of light startles me out of my thoughts.

"Bloody Hell! It didn't work on him!" said a scrawny, black messy haired teen said. Sure enough as one of the maniacs (this one was a bushy-haired girl) yelled 'Stupid-fly' a red light shot towards me and went splat on my chest. That was handy to know that their weird stick and light tricks didn't effect me.

"Time for Plan B!" yelled a messy appearance man who kind of reminded me of a wolf. Wait a minute Plan B, they thought this through so much they actually had multiple plans! That's just great! Organized monsters, that's exactly what every demigod wishes to get.

"Incarcerous! Slugulus Eructo!" yelled a red-headed boy, emphasis on the boy. Unfortunately for me I was tied up with rope that seemed to have come from the boy's stick. Just as I was about cut through the ropes with Riptide the shadows thickened and promptly spat out Nico. He quickly grabbed me and shadow-traveled me back to Camp.

Nico smirked "I leave you alone for one day and you almost get yourself kidnapped by some crazies!"

I opened my mouth to reply but instead something gross and slimy came out of my mouth and onto Nico's shoes.

"Ugh, Kelphead did those wizards shoot a 'Slugulus Eructo' spell at you, ugh never mind let's get you to Chiron he'll explain everything after you stop puking slugs." Nico remarked with a nauseated look.

"Why did those maniacs have to target me, and how in Hades do you know them?" I groan out, trying to not puke again.

"I have a long history with them and for why they targeted you, you are going to just love the Zeus out of it," chuckled Nico " Because my dear cousin you have another evil granddaddy, and he goes by the name Voldemort."

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hey y'all this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate some guidance and please tell if something doesn't make sense or is plain old terrible. Any who please read and review or else how will I know how I'm doing for a noob! Soo sorry for the cliffy but come on that was so going to happen cuz let's be real that the perfect spot to stop. Oh and I was wondering if that was enough writing or if it was to short cuz I'm not sure how much I should write. So please help the newbie and show some mercy or not it really is your choice. Oh and please request POVS for the next chapter I'm debating either doing Percy or Harry... Anyways please read and review.

P.S. Hey just wanted to explain why the Slugulus Eructo and Incarcerous spell effected Percy. First Incarcerous didn't change Percy, it made the rope tie him up but it wasn't a spell like Accio or Stupify that causes something to happen to his body. For Slugulus Eructo Ron shot it at Percy's Achilles Heel which caused it to effect Percy


	2. 2) Sh-ts Getting Real

Chapter 2

Harry POV:

_**A week earlier...**_

Harry was in the middle of cooking breakfast for his darling family (that's a load of bollocks) when he got swept into a vision. Voldemorte's inner thoughts to be precise.

"What do you mean you haven't found them! All these years, I need to get to them before it's too late. Before the Order of roasted chickens find them!" Harry growled, the order of roasted CHICKEN!

"My Lord," stammered a timid Bellatrix "We managed to find out that they live in New York, America, but they have evaded all our approaches. Every time we get close to one of them we seem to lose them, as if someone is blocking us." Bellatrix gulped, shaking as she delivered the bad news.

"I will forgive your insolence for now but do not fail me again!" Voldemort slithered out. Harry frowned, what no Crucio. This was definitely not regular evil Dark Lord behavior

Right before he was thrown out of his mind he swore he heard him whisper "My precious daughter I'm coming for you, this time I won't leave."

Thrusted forward into his reality, Harry paid no attention to the yapping of his aunt, yelling nonsense about getting his freaky blood into her precious Dudder's food. All he could think about was that Voldemort, mass murderer, acclaimed Dark Lord, psychopath procreated. He has a daughter and a grandson! Snapping out of his daze, he pushed past his Aunt and ran outside where the Order members were posted outside of his house (after the whole Barty Crouch incident, the Order thought it best to post babysitters on his street). Immediately spotting Mad-Eye and Tonks he ran up to them and promptly informed (more like stuttered out) that Voldemort had a daughter. Before he could say another word they were imdiatly apparated out Little Winging and were in front of Grimmauld Place. Already used to the nauseating feeling of apparition, was hurrying along into the house.

As soon as he stepped into the house he was engulfed into bone snapping, lung squeezing hug.

"HARRY! I'm so glad you're here! It's been dreadfully boring, Moony won't let me have any fun with Snivellus. It's been positively boring!"

"Sirius...*wheeze*... I... *gasp*..c-can't... *huff* ... breathe!" Immediately he was let go and he gracefully (snort more like toppled) landed onto the floor.

"Obviously Potter came here sooner than excepted for other reasons than to see you mutt." Sniped Snape, the King of dungeon bats.

"I'll have you know Snivellus, that Harry loves me and obviously came to see me because who can resist this?" Sirius began to showcase his assets, wearing a wide grin on his face.

"Anyone who isn't blind, deaf or both I presume." Drawled Snape from against the wall.

"I'll have you know-"

"As much as this pains me, Snape is right so both of you shut your traps! Potter here has gotten important information regarding the Dark Lord. Snape send a patronus to all Order members not present. Black, gather everyone who is here into the kitchen." Barked out Moody, already dragging me into the kitchen.

Before I could even blink I was shoved into a chair, had another bone crushing hug, smothered with kisses and had a Mt Everest sized plate of food shoved in front of me.

"Harry dear you must eat. You're practically all skin and-*BOOM*." Mrs. Weasly started to say when she was interrupted by a huge explosion. If that wasn't enough to scare the wits out of me this definitely did. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY YOU COME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I TOLD YOU THIS ONCE, I'VE TOLD YOU THIS TWICE! STOP-*crack* AAHHH!"

"You called mother?" Said the twins in unisons, both standing from where they apparated.

"Stop doing that for no reason at all!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasly, clutching her chest. "One of these days you're going to give me a heart failure!"

"We're sorry mother but-"

"You said to-"

"Come down this-"

"Instant so we-"

"Came down right-"

"Away" the twins finished in unison.

Looking back and forth from the two grinning twins, she huffed and rubbed her forehead. "Fine, fine go back to whatever you boys were fooling around with, but NO MORE BLOWING THINGS UP!"

"Of coarse-"

"Mother-"

"Dearest." And with a pop they both apparated away.

"Honestly, they'll be the death of me. So Harry what do you want to eat?" Queried Mrs. Weasly.

"I'm fine with this plate of food, I'm not tha-" I stopped talking when I realized my plate was gone!

"You should know better than to leave a plate full of food unattended mate."drawled a familiar voice.

"Ron!"

"In the flesh"

"Bloody hell mate you just snatched up my food like a vulture!"

"Your food was getting lonely and I decided to give it company."

"Bloo-"

"Harry you shouldn't swear so much, everyone is going to start to think you are Ronald." Hermione admonished as she stepped into the room. "Least of all in front of Mrs. Weasly, she turned positively red when she heard Ron said, well you know what."

I did know what and that was a memory that should never be remembered again. It was like World War 3 exploded in Grimmauld place all because Mrs. Weasly heard Ron curse like a sailor when he was cleaning a particular nasty stain off some curtains.

" Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you two, the Order Meeting is starting and with all the fuss we put up, it would be a shame if we were late to our first Order of the Phoenix Meeting. Leave the Harry's plate Ronald, you can always eat later and you already did eat that whole pie just and hour ago." Hermione then proceeded to hustle us into the living room.

"Well, well finally decided to deem us with your presence Potter?" sneered my absolutely favourite Professor (NOT). "Now that you imbeciles have arrived we can start the meeting. The Dark Lord has informed his most trusted followers of a new development." He then paused. "He has sired a child." Mayhem then proceeded to break out. Screams and comments were shouted together causing one loud roar that quickly deafened most of the people in the vicinity.

"QUIET!" Boomed Dumbledore. "I know that this news may frighten you but we do have good reason to believe that she indeed is a squib. The only problem is that she has a son that is most likely a wizard. His name is Percy Jackson and is 17 years old (A.N. : lets just pretend that that is actually correct XD). He currently lives in New York, United States and it is imperative that we reach him first before Voldemort gets to him. That is why Severus and I devised a plan to capture him and a girl named Annabeth Chase whom appears to be in league with him. Ronald, Hermione, Harry, Remus and Alastor will go and capture Mr. Jackson whereas Severus, Nymphadora, Molly, Sirius and myself will subdue Ms. Chase. We will execute this plan in a weeks time. Now any questions?" the room exploded into another distorted roar of shouts and clamours.

**_Present time…_**

"Wha-what j-j-just ha-happened?" stammered out Hermione. "None of the spells affected him at all! It appeared as if he was immune to Stupefy!"

"It appears that he will be a bigger threat than we ever imagined." Professor Moody said gravely.

"Bloody Hell!" I uttered sagely.

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Meanwhile with Percy..._**

"I have a long history with them and for why they targeted you, you are going to just love the Zeus out of it," chuckled Nico " Because my dear cousin you have another evil granddaddy, and he goes by the name Voldemort. Evil is too harsh of word though, let's say he fell off his wagon and never recovered from the fall."

Everybody reacts differently when they find out that they have two evil grandfathers, but apparently even I can't react normally. So after Nico said this in his usual ominous tone (ya I know big words too), I promptly threw up all over his shoes, and get this, the slugs actually died once they touched Nico. So between fits of laughter I managed to gasp out " They died, they DIED!".

Nico cursed "No shit Sherlock, son of Hades remember or has your memory been wiped clean again?" Nico continues with a grumble "Curse you Persephone, every time, every blasted Zeus time! Whatever lets get you to Chiron before you cough up your stomach and get it all over my brand new shoes that are now ruined,". Scowling Nico dragged me to the big house, which he can now do since his growth spurt. Who knew he would be one tall son of bitch when he got older. At 6,4 Nico was still a couple inches shorter than my 6,6 frame. *Sigh* I still remember the day when I met the dorky little kid who loved Myth-o-magic, what happened to that cute kid?

"Nice to know you have such a high opinion of me," muttered Nico with his permanent old man frown (the Stoll brothers christened it that once when Nico with only a towel was chasing them with his sword looking every bit of the old man he is). Wait how did he know what I thought, has he developed some weird vampire telepathic voodoo thing like that sparkly stalker Edward Cullen! (A.N. Prequel that involves Twilight/Percy Jackson crossover!)

"Gods seriously that's the best thing you could come up with, wow your head really is filled up with kelp and sea water," Nico smirked, chuckling to gods knows what. Wait he did it again!

"Percy, you do realize that you have been talking out loud this whole time right?" Laughing he continued to drag me. Well, that's just awkward, trust me thank gods it's just Nico. I shudder to imagine if I said something even more embarrassing in front of the Stoll brothers. Actually now that I think about it no wonder they knew about the time that Annabeth and I were... Never mind it doesn't matter what happened. Wait Annabeth, where's Annabeth!

"I'm right here seaweed brain, I got attacked too by those stick-waving lunatics. The funny part is that they even managed to capture me but those idiotas were giving information so freely so I managed to figure out who they are," Annabeth rolled her stormy grey eyes " It's those mortals that Hecate blessed by accident centuries ago, their magic isn't very strong, they have to channel it through their wands. I'll fill you and everybody during the meeting," Annabeth sighed, glancing at the trail of slugs I puked out along the way. "Let's get you to one of the Apollo kids so you'll stop throwing up,"

"It'll go away in five minutes," Nico quipped.

"5 to many, I'd rather not have slime all over me," Annabeth grimaced "Hopefully we can find something to prevent this, or else this spell is going to be really inconvenient I the future,"

"Don't worry, Percy was only effected so badly because they shot it at his Achilles Heel.

So Nico continued to drag me along at we reached the big house where he dumped me and proclaimed that I can 'walk the rest of the way'. I mean I could of walked before maybe not right away because of the puking and the shadow travel but than again I could have a waited and than started walking but than again... Never mind stupid ADHD. Picking myself up, I carefully walk into the Big House and into the meeting room, actually what is it called I guess the meeting room is good enough but we should have something cooler. Maybe the Demi-Quarters nah doesn't have a nice ring to it. Ugh I'll ask everyone later maybe we can make a sign and everything, hmm we should probably have a map of Camp-Half Blood for the new campers. That would have been handy when I first came here. Gods back than I was so small, the good old days when Grover, Annabeth and I were running around the country, fighting monsters and Ares. *Sigh* Good times, good times. Walking through the big doors of the Big House, I realized I didn't feel like puking anymore.

"Hey Nico guess what! I don't want to puke anymore!" Smiling, I throw my arms back and collide into someone.

"Peter Johnson, watch where you're going or you'll end up like those sissy pirate dolphins!" Mr.D grumbled, probably still crabby about the wine cellars...

***Flashback***

"Hey Percy, would you like to have some fun?" The Stoll brothers said in unison, both wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry guys I've already had my quota of the day. Hmm is that Leo calling I should really go to him he's been a little cranky. Dying can do that to a man. We'll see ya-oomph" lurching back as the Stoll brothers wrapped their arms around me, they began to drag me away to my impending doom. I should already invest into making a headstone for my grave. 'Here lies Peter Johnson, beloved son, boyfriend and friend. Death by prank gone wrong. Thanks a lot Stolls (insert sarcasm).

"Aw baby no need for that just yet, anyways how can you say that about us? We just exude trustworthiness and innocence from our very pores!" the two brother chimed in sync.

"Wait, what? How?" came eloquently out of my mouth (not).

"You have this fascinating habit of saying everything you think out loud. It is just positively adorable!" they cooed while pinching my cheeks with patronizing smiles. "Anyways we just need you to leave this little device in Mr. D's wine cellar, thats it nothing else!" Travis then pulled out a device that suspiciously looked like a grenade.

"WAIT IS THAT A GRENADE?!" I shouted. I started to hyperventilate, I mean I'm too young to die and thats what I will be. Dead, six feet under the ground, departed from this life, deceased, arrested by death, MADE MY EXIT. Forget buying a headstone, I should just dig my grave now and crawl into it.

"Now, now Percy this isn't a grenade. It is simply a device that happens to create a very very small explosion that might destroy a couple of things if used wrong."

"So in other words that is a grenade." I deadpanned.

"Well it is has some of the same features but if used properly it can help you still anything. From computers to beds to even say wine cellars."

"Wine cellars? What NO! Out of all the dumb thing you have done really! Trying to rope me into this too! I may be a son of Poseidon but that does not mean I want to spend my eternal afterlife as a SEA ANIMAL!"

"Come on Perce, whats the worst that can happen and didn't you ever want to try Mr.D's wine before?"

***End of Flashback* **

The next events were a blur of screaming (Me), crying (me) and some laughter (definitely not me). Lets just say when used wrong that grenade does create a small explosion. If your definition of small is blowing up the entire wine cellar and causing a tiny earth quake. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't decide to completely freak out and flood the entire damn Hades cellar and proceed to get everyone in radius of the explosion to look like a drowned rat. It was nothing short of a miracle, some (A LOT) of grovelling and my status (saving the world twice comes in handy) that prevented my doom from ending up as a dolphin for the entirety of my life.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I arrived at the doors of our meeting room (yet to be christened a name, or is a greeked, is that a word or did I just create an awesome new thing…). I took a deep breath before opening the doors, anxiety and honest to Zeus worry over what these new events could mean for me. Hoping for the best and that no more casualties and nightmares plagued our slowly recovering home. Knowing that this could upset the precarious balance of our worlds, hoping that we will not plunge into the abyss to be lost forever.

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So how long has it been, (insert nervous laughter) days, months, *cough* a year *cough*. Anyway so so soooooooo sorry ! I can't say that I won't do it again but I will really try not to let it get out of hand. I apparently have this weird thing called school. It totally sucks, it takes control of your life leaving little room for fun. Anyways if you have any questions just PM me and I will try to answer it to the best of my ability! BYE! P.S. Reviews might make me update faster XD


End file.
